Gwen and Peter: A Series of One Shots
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: A collection of one shot stories that I am writing about Gwen and Peter
1. I: The Spider Suit

**Story I: The Spider Suit**

Gwen decides to try on Peter's Spider-man suit for fun... Or maybe just to tease him?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'm starting a new one shot series for things I write about Peter and Gwen. Any themes or idea's you guys have would be great to know! Thank you all for the support I've been on a total spider man kick right now.

**Word Count: 1,080**

* * *

><p>"Gwen what are you doing in there" Peter whined from outside the closet door. She had been in there for over ten minutes! What could a girl possibly need to stay in a closet that long for?!<p>

"Oh hold on bug boy." Gwen hushed his impatience. She heard him groan from the other side and she couldn't help but laugh. He was such a child sometimes, but obviously, she loved him for it.

She was currently changing into his spider man costume. Gwen thought it would be funny to try it on, and maybe tease him a bit.

When she stepped out of the closet, Peter's jaw nearly dropped.

She pretended to pose for him, "so, what do you think? Do I pull off the spider man look?" His eyes were open wide as the sauntered over towards him, where he was sitting on her bed in nothing but a pair of boxers.

He tried to speak but nothing came out, instead he ending up swallowing quite loudly making his Adam's apple bob up and down.

Peter pulled his girlfriend onto his lap making her giggle like a school girl. "My, my, Mr. Parker, me in your suit doesn't happen to be turning you on.. Does it?" She asked him, winking and grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

He let out a soft groan as she wrapped her small hands in his brown hair, tugging slightly just to tease him.

"Oh got, you really have no idea what you do to me, Do you?" She chuckled.

"I'm glad I have this effect on you. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to use it to my advantage one day." She winked and slid off of his lap. Walking over to his bag, swaying her hips more than she usually would.

Peter could not take his eyes off of her. The blue and red spandex material was clinging to her body, baggy in certain areas but all around form fitting. He could see the out line of her curves being extenuated and did everything he could to pull his gaze away before she caught him staring.

Gwen was digging through his back pack, looking for his web shooters. When she found one she fumbled with it for a minute, trying to put it around her wrist, but also not wanting to drop it.

Peter couldn't control his laugh when she had pressed a button, apparently the wrong way, and the sticky web material sprayed in all directions, sticking to her face and suit. She huffed in frustration and glared at the idiot laughing on her bed.

He offered to help her figure it out but she was determined to do it herself. After cleaning up the excess webbing she aimed her wrist at the wall and pushed on the small black button, lightly this time and the web came shooting out in a single stream.

After disconnecting that thread she aimed it at Peter's chest and pulled him towards her, obviously catching him off guard. When he fell towards her he ended up knocking both of them to the ground, even though he tried to turn so she didn't feel the impact.

They both rolled onto their backs laughing. She loved this playful part of their relationship. It makes all the problems fade away. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed that Peter had rolled on top of her. His body placed gently between her legs. He had propped himself up on his elbows so she didn't feel his weight at all. Her lips were mere inches from his and she just wanted to close the gap.

"Congratulations, Miss Stacy, you have mastered the spider skill." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Spider skill, hm?" She half heartily mocked him and his only response was to stick his tongue out at her.

"What? I thought that was a good way to put it." He huffed in fake annoyance.

"Oh Peter," she patted the top of his head, "you are lucky you're pretty."

He ignored her playful jab and kissed her on the nose.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you wearing my clothes?"

She shook her head, making her blonde hair fan out on the floor.

"Well Miss Stacey," he said against the skin of her neck, "you look absolutely stunning and unbelievably sexy in that little spandex suit." He said before kissing her hard on the mouth, making her entire body heat up in an instant.

His mouth melded with hers with a sense of desperation. Her hands roamed over his bare back, tracing each muscle and along his spine, making him shiver.

Peter moaned and pulled them off the floor, picking her up with ease and laying her gently on her bed. He continues to kiss her and as much as he loved to see her in his suit, it was covering way to much of her body that he wanted to touch, so it had to go.

He pulled at the zipper and managed to maneuver the clingy material off of her hour glass form. When the suit dropped to the floor, she laid underneath him, in nothing but a bra and panties. Oh god all he wanted was to leave love bites all over her pale skin.

He kissed every inch of skin and never made a move to go further. He body was so warm and her lips were parted, letting out a heavy breath every now and then.

When he pulled back to stand up, she was breathless. Laying on her bed in practically nothing with marks littering her skin.

Peter chuckled, pleased with himself.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, "I'm definitely going to be wearing your suit more."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So everyone I hope you enjoyed the fluffy little one shot I wrote. Please tell me what you think in the comments. I love your reviews! Ideas are also welcome with open arms!<p> 


	2. II: Kiss Me

**Story II: Kiss Me**

Word Count: 1,031

**Author's Note:** So guys, I decided to write another one shot inspired by the song "Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer".

This is a spin off of a deleted scene in the first Amazing Spider-Man movie, after Peter was hurt and they were swinging through the city ("They're not going to see you leave"). I hope I didn't confuse anyone! Enjoy and please review with ideas! I love to hear them.

* * *

><p>Oh, Kiss Me<p>

Beneath the Milky Twilight

Lead Me

Out on the Moon lit floor

* * *

><p>On nights like tonight Gwen wished the morning would never come. Being in the center of the city, the stars are difficult to see. But a majority of the lights were out, creating the perfect serene moment. The moon was nearly full and what made it even more breath taking was the lack of clouds and pollution smoke.<p>

Wrapped in the warm embrace of Peters arms, Gwen sighed in contentment. She could feel the spandex material of his suit rubbing against her skin. Looking up she noticed his eyes were closed and he had a small smile lingering on his lips. Leaning in she pressed their lips together, briefly and pulled back.

"Aren't you a tease, Miss Stacy." She chuckled at his comment and he intertwined their hands together.

The cold wind whipped around them and Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck, shivering, only a tiny bit. He stroked her blonde hair like you would pet a small kitten. Peter kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on the same spot.

On top of the clock tower, the silence was indescribably comfortable. The faint sound of the cars below would be enough to lull her to sleep so she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Peter lifted her light body and positioned her across his lap, just so he could hold her more securely. He held her as tight as possible, ignoring the blinding pain the pressure on his wound was causing.

He was so lucky to have her. No one else would have taken him in and tended to his wounds like she did. He wouldn't have been able to trust anyone else with a secret as big as his.

"Gwen?" He whispered her name almost too quietly for her to hear, but luckily she did.

"Hm?" She murmured into his chest, moving her head just so slightly so he could see her full green eyes staring at him.

"Let me kiss you again." He told her, a little afraid that he was pushing his boundaries, but her smile reassured him other wise.

"Okay," she whispered back. Peter closed the gap between their lips and kissed her slowly. Making a warm sensation spread all through out her body. He kept the pace slow. He wanted to cherish every moment kissing her. There was no need to rush, it felt like they had all the time in the world.

Gwen opened her mouth against his lips, showing him that she wanted to deepen the kiss and he complied. As their tongues danced she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away to catch her breath and leaned their foreheads together.

The reflection of the clock was making it difficult for her to see his eyes, but he could see every inch of her face clearly.

"Dance with me."

Gwen chuckled, "what? where did that come from?" She was never a very good dancer, quite honestly.

Peter ran a hand nervously through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I dunno, it just seems like the perfect moment, I guess. So," he stood up and extended a hand out to his girlfriend, "can I have this dance?"

She arched an eyebrow, "I'm not a very good dancer bug boy, I'll just end up stepping on your feet." Her cheeks flushed red when she admitted her weakness. Science was no problem for her, but she could never get the rhythm right when it came to dancing.

He just shook his head and ignored her. "Don't worry about it." _Even in pajamas and messy hair she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

She placed one cold hand in his and he pulled her off of the metal ground. He picked her up so quickly that she didn't even land on her feet. He simply caught her bridal style in mid air, spinning her around and making her squeal.

"Peter! Put me down!" She scolded him, clinging to his neck. He was skinny but he sure was strong. _I guess it's a side affect of being spider man. _Gwen never felt more like a feather than when she was with him.

When he set her on her feet she slapped him playfully on the chest. Peter simply pulled them close together so their chests were touching.

"What about music?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I don't want any, I just want to listen to you." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You really are a romantic, aren't you?" He nodded and leaned down to kiss her full lips.

"You know, this technically counts as our first date?" She just smiled at him, a sight that made his heart beat faster, he swore he would never get tired of that smile.

"Oh really? Well then, this is the best first date ever." She said as she laid her head onto his chest. Listening to his heart beat as they swayed back and forth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So guys I hope this was okay. I'm not sure what I'm going to write about next. I want to write something more.. sexual but it's hard to write from experiences I don't have. So apologies for this stupid little fluffy story. I had this song stuck in my head and I was thinking about Gwen and Peter.

Don't forget to leave your comments in the review box! Love you guys! Thank you for all your support, it means so much to me!


	3. III: Nightmares

**Story III: **

**Nightmares**: Gwen's dreams are plagued with nightmares. All revolving around Peter being killed, when she finally tells him he attempts to comfort her as much as he can.

Words: 1,213

**Author's Note: **Another one shot about Gwen and Peter! I promise I'm not dead! I promise to update "A Vile A Day" as soon as I can! Love you all!

* * *

><p>Gwen was screaming. She was on the roof of Oscorp towers and Dr. Conners was trying to kill Peter. The giant lizard kept lunging to grab her, but kept failed as Peter pulled him back.<p>

"Peter!" Gwen screamed but her voice got lost in the rain and thunder. She distanced herself as much as she could on the small roof. In the dim lighting Gwen could see Dr. Conners had his large hand wrapped around Peter's throat and he was kicking, but he couldn't get away.

"Hey!" She screamed in a desperate attempt to get the reptiles attention, throwing a piece of scrap metal at him. The monster turned and roared at her, dropping her boyfriend to the ground and backing her into a corner.

"I expected more from you Gwen." He growled at her, swiping her aside. His claws pierced her side as she went flying. Through her blurred vision she saw Peter jump on his back and push both of them of the roof.

Screaming his name, she forced herself to her feet to see them fall. Peter didn't catch himself. She had seen the monster break his web shooters. He couldn't catch himself before she saw him hit the ground.

* * *

><p>She couldn't breathe, she felt like she was being suffocated as she sat upright in bed screaming. Throwing her covers off of her she stumbled into her bathroom, knowing that she was going to be sick. When she was done she felt too weak to move. She could vaguely feel Peter's hand rubbing circles on her back as she cried. She leaned back into him, turning her face into his chest trying to be as close as she could to him.<p>

_He's okay. He's alive. _She told herself over and over again. She was shivering, completely engulfed in a cold sweat. Even in the dark lighting he could see how pale her face was. He kissed the top of her head.

"Gwen, it's okay, calm down. You're safe I promise." Peter told her and he held his girlfriend as tight as he possibly could.

Sadly, he was used to Gwen's nightmares and panic attacks by now. Every night he snuck out of his house to sleep with her. He loved waking up to her beautiful face but more than that, he wanted to keep her safe.

When she managed to calm down he lifted her small frame off of the cold bathroom tile, carrying her back into her bed room and laying her gently on her bed.

Almost every night she had nightmares, followed by panic attacks. She always refused to tell him what they were about and every time she refused his heart broke a little. _Did she not trust me? Why won't she tell me? _He would ask himself this every time, but he never argued with her. He just held her and rubbed her back until she fell back asleep.

After she dozed off Peter stayed wide awake. He barley ever got to go back to sleep after seeing her like that. He was to worried.

When the sun finally came up, Gwen's eyelids fluttered open.

"Hi," she whispered to her boyfriend who was laying next to her, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. He had bags under his eyes and she could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

Her throat felt chalky and it hurt to speak. Tracing the purple circles under his eyes she sighed, "you didn't get any sleep did you." It was more of a statement than a question. Because she knew that he didn't. He shook his head, making stay hairs fall into his eyes.

"Why won't you tell me what you dream about?" He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, so she couldn't pull away. She tried to avoid his gaze as best as she could but failed.

"I-It's nothing, Peter." She told him, obviously lying. She really didn't want to talk about her night terrors. Ever. Because every night it was about the same thing. Peter getting hurt.

"Gwen, you wake up in the middle of the night crying and screaming. It's obviously not nothing."

She sighed, "I'm okay now though." He shook his head.

"Please tell me." He begged her. He didn't want to be left in the dark any more.

Gwen looked away from him, "I always dream about you getting hurt. What if something happens to you? I can't loose you Peter! That's what every nightmare is about! Do you know how horrible it is to see you die over and over again! I love you too much Peter, I can't loose you! " She yelled at him, tears falling from her eyes as the vivid memory of her dream filled her mind.

"Hey," he said soothingly, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised her. Gwen didn't believe him, but she nodded anyway. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

After a while he pulled away and smiled, "that's the first time you've told me you love me". Gwen laughed and looked down.

"I guess it was," she said, mumbling to herself.

He pulled his lips to hers and mumbled against her lips, "I love you too, Gwen. More than anything".

A simple kiss seemed to snowball into a heated make out session. She kept kissing him, almost desperate to keep him close. Peter flicked his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. He bit down on her lip, gently, making her gasp. Peter moved his hands up her pajama top, across the bare skin of her stomach making her moan and arch her back, wanting to be closer to him.

Peter pulled away slightly, "can I try something?" He asked her, out of breath she simply nodded. Peter moved his mouth to her neck, even her skin tasted as sweet as her lips. His fingers teased the skin around her waist, hooking a finger around the waist band of her shorts, he pulled them down, exposing her lacy pink underwear.

"Pink suits you," he mumbled against her new love bite, making her shiver as she felt him blow against her sensitive skin.

Peter moved to settle himself between her legs, kissing the skin below her belly button as he traced the outline of her panties. He heard Gwen's breath catch in her throat before she spoke.

"Peter, you- you don't have to.." She trailed off in a moan as his hand touched her.

He smirked, looking into her piercing green eyes, "I can tell you for a fact I definitely _want_ to Gwen."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So there you guys go! Please review!


	4. IV: A Game of Truths

**Story IV: **

**A Game Of Truths**: After skipping school Gwen and Peter decide to play the notorious _Truth or Dare_

Word Count: 1,712

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys like this! I promise I will update my other stories soon, I've been reading a lot more than I have been writing lately. But anyway, enjoy this little one shot!

* * *

><p>Sitting in the courtyard of a crowded High School was not as much fun as it seems. Peter was laying in the grass, his head resting in his beautiful girlfriends lap. She was slightly panicking because of the packet she had to get done by next period. Gwen had tried to push his head out of her lap but he was so damn stubborn and refused to move.<p>

After numerous attempts she finally gave up and decided to run her hand through his messy brown hair. It was always soothing when he played with her hair. Peters eyes stayed closed as she continued running her hand delicately through his hair. He couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips. He had stayed away from her for weeks. It felt amazing for him to finally be close to her.

The previous night had been exhausting for him. Peter may have gotten twenty five minutes of sleep, at the most. There had apparently been a terrorist trying to rob Oscorp and it took all night to track him down. He was physically exhausted by the time he got to school and she could tell. His eyes were nearly blood shot and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Leaning down Gwen left a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, making him grin. When Peter opened his eyes he almost couldn't make the distinction between her hair and the sunlight, but his vision quickly adjusted and he was able to see her smirking down at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked quietly.

He pretended to huff and roll his eyes. "Well, because Miss Stacy, you are interrupting my sleeping time". Gwen couldn't help but to laugh, choosing to ignore him.

Her eyes locked on the forming bruise on his face, undoubtedly from the night before and she sighed, using the pad of her thumb to gently stroke his cheek. Peters eyes closed and he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. He moved out of her lap and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Let's take the rest of the day off". He asked, well, more like told her. He chuckled at her wide eyed expression. She had never skipped a day of school in her life, aside from being sick of course.

"We-we can't just _leave_". She stuttered, almost tripping over her words.

"Come onnnn". He moaned at her, moving to sit on his knees to kiss her cheek. "Please. Please. Please." He asked in between each peck, making her giggle and shove a hand into his face, effectively pushing him on his butt.

"That was mean!" He shouted like a stubborn child. Gwen shrugged and continued to ignore him. But once again. She was dating a stubborn boy.

Peter grabbed Gwen by the waist and rolled her underneath him. She leaned her head back onto the warm grass as Peter's lips trailed along the shell of her ear. She felt like he was the devil on her shoulder, trying to convince her to break the rules.

She moaned quietly and closed her eyes, almost engulfed by his persuasion. "Fine", she muttered. Her voice barley audible but, of course, Peter heard her and pulled them both to their feet. He grabbed their bags, along with her hand and led her out the front gates.

Aunt May was at work so they had the house to themselves. Gwen was currently fiddling around of his computer, insisting that she do her homework before paying any attention to him. But getting any work done was a practically impossible task when you have a whiney, hormonal teenage boy hovering over you asking, "are you done yet?" every five seconds.

Eventually, once again she caved and shut the lap top, spinning in his chair to face him. Peter had the most innocent look he could manage on his face but she just narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are a real pain in my ass, Parker". She told him.

"Let's do somethinggg" he begged, hopping off of his unmade bed and pulling her out of the chair so he could sit. Before she protested he pulled her onto his lap. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Peter pursed his lips pretending to think.

He trailed his lips lightly across the skin of her neck, "let's play truth or dare". He mumbled against her. Even with his lips sending sparks to every inch of her body, she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Very mature, Peter". He pulled away and placed a quick kiss right above the dimple on her cheek. "I'll go first, I pick truth".

She raised an eyebrow, "you know this is basically going to be a game of truths since neither of us are going to pick dare." He threw his head back dramatically and groaned.

Gwen placed a finger on her chin pretending to think but knowing exactly what her first question was, "Are you a virgin?" She hadn't realized how dirty it sounded until the words left her mouth. She could feel her cheeks heat up when she saw his teasing smirk.

"My, my, what a sexual question Miss Stacy". He chuckled as he watched her try to hide her embarrassment by avoiding his gaze.

"Just answer the question". She mumbled, all the while staring at the wall behind him.

"Yes, I am a virgin". She couldn't help but to internally smile when he said that. "My turn. Are you a virgin?"

She pretended to glare at him, "you can't ask the same question, Peter. That's like the number one rule!" He just laughed and held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright!" Gwen chuckled, trying to ignore the electricity that traveled up her let when Peter rested his hand on her hip. "Um.. Have you had sex?" She glared at him. "What?" He asked innocently, "It's not the same question!" He insisted.

"No I haven't had sex". Peter sighed in relief. He honestly thought he would have to kill any man that saw her naked.

"Okay my turn.. You have to tell the truth.. Am I too heavy to be sitting on your lap?" As much as she loved being held on his lap she was honestly worried that she was squishing him. Peter couldn't help but to burst out laughing, making Gwen jump a bit.

"You've _got _to be joking", he remarked. "Gwen you are literally as light as a feather." He assured her. She hadn't even noticed that he moved his arm until she felt herself being lifted effortlessly into the air.

"Peter!" She practically squeaked as he held her tightly to his chest, carrying her bridal style. She laughed, clinging to his neck, "okay! I get the point! You're very macho! Now put me down before you drop me!" She tried to sound firm but that proved to be very difficult at the moment.

He made a _tsk tsk _sound before he spoke, "see I was going to put you down, but you think I am still going to drop you so..." he trailed off. Tossing her lightly over his shoulder, Gwen wrapped her arms around his waist trying to get _some _leverage while hanging upside down.

"Okay! Okay! I trust you!" He laughed and placed her small frame gently on his bed, watching as she tried to catch her breath. Her blonde hair was fanned over his pillow and her lips were parted slightly, in the most alluring way. He didn't give her time to catch her breath before he kissed her full on the mouth, startling her even further. But it only took a few seconds before she melted against his body.

Peter bit her lip and she gasped against his mouth, granting him full access to tease her tongue with his own. She always tasted like peppermint and he was completely addicted to it. Peter ran his hands down the contours of her body, taking their usual place on her hips. Pushing her shirt up slight, he teased the warm skin of her stomach with the tips of his fingers.

Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and strained, trying to get him impossibly closer to her. Her body was running on overdrive. Between the passionate kiss and the feel of his hands on her bare skin had thoughts running through her mind. Very _dirty _thoughts.

Petter wrapped his hand around her knee and hitched her leg up around his hip. He came so close to touching her that she moaned. He moved his lips to the curvature of her neck and bit down slightly.

Completely out of breath and starstruck, Gwen managed to find her voice. "If we don't stop now I have a feeling out answers are going to change". Her entire sentence came out as more of a moan since Peter had inched her skirt up around her hips, rubbing her thighs gently.

He pulled back, only to look at her. "Do you want to stop?" He asked her seriously, trying to keep the lust out of his voice, but his eyes betrayed him. His pupils were dilated and practically begging to kiss her again.

Gwen shook her head, "no", she mumbled right before his mouth covered hers once again. "I love you" seemed to sound like a frenzied prayer that kept rolling off his tongue throughout the day and he had no problem with repeating himself over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am getting more confident with the kissing scenes as you guys have pointed out! *Note to guest user Inlovewithpeter: GET OFF GUEST SO I CAN TALK TO YOU3* Anyway, thank you all for your support!


	5. V: Tell Me

**Story V:**

**Tell Me: **It seems that empty class rooms can have many advantages, you just have to be creative.

Word Count: 1,779

**Author's Note:** **SMUT WARNING.** That's all this one shot is. Pure smut. The summary honestly sucks but thats pretty much the entire sum of what happens haha. Enjoy my lovelies xx

* * *

><p>"Peter!?" Gwen whispered in the most stern voice she could manage while keeping her voice down. <em>Oh god. what is he doing?! He can't be serious.<em>

Peter just smirked at her and even in the dim lighting of the empty classroom, she could see him bite his lip, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"What?" He whispered back, sounding almost innocent, but she knew so much better.

Gwen kept her glare fixated on his brown eyes. After a minute had passed Peter realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with his stubborn girlfriend, so he figured he had to.. improvise.

Peter stepped closer to her, placing a warm hand on the small of her back. His cologne completely consumed the air around them. She could feel Peter playing with the delicate hem of her sweater the air around them grew hotter.

Peter trailed his hand down to where he plaid skirt ended and inched his hand underneath the fabric, tracing the outline of her smooth porcelain skin. She tried to muffle a gasp with her hand but he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them behind her with his free hand.

"Peter I swear, someone is going to come in, we are going to get in so much trouble plus how the hell am I supposed to explain this to my pare-" he cut off her angry rambling with a kiss. After he pulled away, he grinned when he saw Gwen was struggling to catch her breath after a simple kiss.

"We won't get caught Gwen, don't worry." He said winking at her. Peter aimed his wrist towards the door nob and short a web, his own personal way of making sure the door stayed locked. Peter turned his attention back to his beautiful girlfriend- who was still glaring at him- and ran his hand under her skirt and over the skin of her thigh. "Have I ever told you that I love this skirt? It reminds me of something a naughty school girl would wear." He grinned against her neck when her heard her gasp.

"Peter!" She hissed again through clenched teeth. She could feel the blush burning through her veins as she stared into his eyes, practically black with desire. "Peter we-we're late for class!" She said, stumbling over her words as she tired to push away the feeling Peter was giving her as he teasingly traced circles on the outside of her thigh. Just a touch from him was enough to practically drive her insane.

Peter leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I promise no one will catch us." He pecked her nose too, making her giggle as he released her wrists and moved his hands to cup her waist. He hoisted her onto the desk and kissed his beautiful girlfriend full on the mouth. He groaned against her soft lips. He hadn't been able to kiss her properly in days now.

All her worries about getting caught fled her mind as the excitement seeped into her body. Gwen wrapped her slender arms around his neck, tightening her grip, pulling his chest tight against hers.

Their soft kiss was unraveling at the seems as it turned open mouthed and almost desperate as she tugged his coat off. Her cold hands making him shiver and she pulled off his tee shirt and traced the contours of his muscles.

Peter smiled against her lips when he felt her breathing increase as he pushed her sweater slowly up, exposing her stomach. He pulled the fabric over her head in one swift moved and pushed her gently to lay on her back. The desk was freezing compared to her burning skin. Seemingly getting hotter by the second as Peter trailed his lips over her stomach, one had playing with the waist band of her skirt.

Gwen involuntarily arched her back into his touch when he pulled his lips away. She whimpered at the sudden loss of contact and he chuckled as he moved to hover over her. Pecking her lips quickly a couple times, making her smile. He traced the indent of her dimple with his thumb as her cheeks turned red.

Peter ran his hand along the inside of her thighs and pushed her legs apart. Peter swallowed her moan as he kissed her with as much passion as he could manage. her slender arms were wrapped gently around his neck, one hand softly stroking his back.

But when he moved to rub in between her thighs, she lost control. Gwen threw her head back against the desk and wrapped one of her small hands in his hair. The one that was tracing delicate patterns was now leaving crescent moon shaped indentations on his skin from her nails. He was barely touching her and it was driving her crazy. Gwen moved her hips against him, trying to get some friction. _Anything. _But he would just move his hand slightly out of reach.

Gwen couldn't help but to whimper in frustration. "Easy, love." He whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Peter, please." She begged him. Damn that boy. Only he had this effect on her. Only he could get her mind this far from worrying about getting into trouble.

"Please what?" He whispered teasingly. Pulling back to look at her with a knowing smirk. "Tell me what you want."

Gwen felt her cheeks flame up. _Well this is new. _He had never had her say what she wanted. He knew she was insanely shy. "You." Was the only thing she could force out of her mouth.

Peter chuckled, "You're going to have to be a bit more specific. What do you want me to do? Where do you want me?" He raised an eyebrow, moving his hands slowly up her sides, tracing her perfect figure as he bunched her skirt up around her waist. "Come on Gwen, tell me." He urged her on, but she shook her head.

"Please baby," Peter said as he reached around to unhook her bra. "I need to know what you want me to do." She closed her eyes but she could feel her bra straps falling down and off of her body. The cold air didn't have long to hit her breasts because Peter's hands went right to them, tweaking her nipples and making her moan so loudly that she had to cover her mouth with her free hand.

"Gwen," he said her name in a sing-song voice. "Tell me where you want my mouth to be." He requested softly as he left kisses on her sternum, in between her breasts.

"In between my thighs." She mumbled softly, muffled against her palm but somehow he managed to hear her and his eyes connected with hers, twinkling in excitement.

"Your wish is my command," he spoke, moving his way down her body to kneel on the floor. Peter grabbed just above her knees and pulled her to the edge of the desk, spreading her legs apart and gently easing her panties down off of her. He blew on the now exposed skin and watched as she writhed against the desk. "Is this what you want," he whispered against her womanhood while looking into her eyes, and she nodded enthusiastically.

Peter flicked his tongue around her clitoris and traced a finger lightly across her wet folds. This wasn't new to them, he's done this a few times and he's picked up on the things she likes most. When he slid a finger inside of her, he drew the most enticing sound from her lips.

"Peter," she moaned, toying with her breast and pulling at her hair, almost unsure of what to do with her hands. Normally she would be pulling on the bedsheets, but in this case..

He smirked and inserted another finger inside her, moving them in and out as his tongue drew circles around her clitoris. "Does this feel good?" He asked her seductively, pumping his fingers faster. Gwen nodded quickly.

"Please don't stop." She begged and bit her lip. Trying to avoid making a loud sound.

"Cum for me, Gwen." He knew taking to her like this during sex drove her crazy. "Come on, baby." He urged as he felt her body start to shake underneath his mouth. He felt her arch off of the desk as her orgasm hit her. Her scream was muffled by the hand that she was biting on.

Peter eased her skirt back down and stood up to kiss her. His beautiful girlfriend was sprawled wantonly across a desk, topless and panting. Her forehead was glistening with sweat and her curls were completely disheveled. He grinned and kissed her.

"Did I do something right?" He asked her sarcastically. Her eyelids fluttered open but she was still struggling to get air into her lungs.

"Slightly right, yes." Gwen told him, siting up to kiss him. "Hand me my clothes, will ya?" He chuckled but complied.

"So eager to leave me?" Peter remarked but Gwen shook her head.

"No, I just would rather go home and return the favor, Bug Boy." She told him, whispering into his ear and nibbling on his earlobe. Peter moaned and wrapped his arms around her while she clipped her bra on.

"I can't say I'm not intrigued, Miss Stacy." He replied, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. Gwen pulled away so she could shrug her shirt on.

"Put some clothes on, Parker, so we can leave." She barked at him. He laughed at her urgency but complied, pulling his shirt on and readjusting his jeans. Gwen grabbed his wrist and pulled him hastily towards the door, ripping the webbing off and opening it slowly.

"You know I would have killed you if we got caught right?" She scolded him but Peter grinned.

"Guess it's a good thing we didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> My first real attempt at writing smut. I hope it's decent. Anyway. I have like eight miscellaneous stories in my "unfinished" folder so I'll be working on those for now. And I just remembered I forgot to spell check A Vile A Day chapter 5. Shit. Oh well I guess. Anyway. Leave your reviews please and thank you xx


End file.
